


Goretober

by Angelssavior



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloody, Bloody Kisses, Body Horror, Bones Sticking Out, Broken Bones, Bruises, Bugs & Insects, Burns, Cannibalism, Coughing, Crazy, Cut throat - Freeform, Cuts, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Death Fic, Death Rituals, Death Threats, Death Wish, Dolls, Don't Judge Me, Eye Trauma, Fire, Gore, Goretober, Grim Reapers, Horror, How Do I Tag, Human Sacrifice, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, If you only read one work by me, Infection, Insanity, Let the Blood Stream, Mind Control, Mouth Sewn Shut, Mouth trauma, Murder, Mutilation, Needles, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pain, Pins and Needles, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Poison, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Ripped Apart, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Serial Killers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Violence, Visible Bones, Vomiting, Vomiting Blood, Voodoo doll, Waiting For Update, Work In Progress, barbed wire, blisters, blunt force trauma, burned - Freeform, corpse, coughing up blood, gory, i won't hold back with the gore and other elements, mentions of death and suicide and blood and other gore elements, oozing, proceed at your own risk, pus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior
Summary: Just drabbles of gory fun. Read at your own risk





	1. Bloody tears

"Why don't you tell us from the beginning," said the man. 

We all say in the ginormous studio. It was Tommy, Marcy and I. The man and his wife were paranormal activity investigators. He wore a button down short and dress pants and shoes, while she wore a nice dress and a crucifix necklace. We had a doll, a porcelain doll to be exact. We were rummaging through an antique store, in downtown New York City and Marcy had come across it. We looked at each other not sure where to begin. 

"It started last month. Around Aphrodite's birthday. We were downtown New York City, shopping for her birthday party in an antique shop. Marcy thought it was cool so we bought it and finished shopping," began Tommy. 

"We came home and we put it in the guest room, you know for show. That's when it gets weird. It would move to different spots, and it would cry for no reason. Not like normal cry, like a baby. I mean full on wailing. It had... Blood coming from its eyes. We went to the manager of the antique store, and demanding an explanation. She was obviously confused to. The origins of the doll couldn't be found. Then a lady that owned the doll, maybe fifty years ago, came and said an evil entity possessed the doll." I finished and the couple looked at each other. 

That's when it began. The wailing and the doll came flying into where we sat. Marcy screamed and I began to freak out. It was fucking scary as shit. The fool had so much blood coming from its eyes, and the couple took it and locked it in a glass container. The sign saying 'do not positively open' I will never forget its creepy smile or face. 


	2. Bruises

Wake up, go to school that she called prison, go to work which sucked ass, go home do home work, do cheer and gymnastics and cheer, sleep, repeat. Her brother wasn't really home, dad was a workaholic, and mom was a raging drug using alcoholic prostitute. She kept up with school and her job along with cheer competitions, gymnastic competitions, school games, and what not. 

She would constantly make food for everyone in her family but nobody ate it. She was always being beaten by dad for the nights she was gone all night. Ithers it was by mom. She would go to school, bruised and battered after going to the free clinic, saying she was fine. Everybody knew she wasn't though, they just didn't do anything. She slowly was going insane from the bullying, the cyberbullying, and what not. She couldn't take it anymore. 

She was gone the next day. Quit her job, and quit cheer and gymnastics. She graduated early and began to pack her belongings the day before she left. She ha a little over forty thousand dollars. Enough for gas, food, and whatever else she needed. She just wanted out of this town and hoped that her parents didn't notice her gone. She never wanted to come back here again. 

After taking what she wanted, like jelwery, photos of other family, that kind of stuff, she started a fire in the fire place. Her dad fast asleep at his desk, her brother upstairs sleeping, her mom fast asleep on the couch. She saw we mom smoking a cigarette and started a fire with it. She finished clearing out her stuff in the basement and bedroom, she grabbed her two black Scottish folds, their food and litter. Then her two Black German shepherds, and their food. Then she was gone. Just like that. The fire department ruled it as an accident leaving the police confused and the M.E. more confused.


	3. Stitches

He came in, bleeding and bruised. His electric blue eyes looked around, scared as if someone would hurt him. His blueish black hair was shaved on the sides and back. The rest was in a disarray. He was muscular, but not over the top. Like he was a model. He was laid on his good side, as he held himself. He looked up at me as I began to clean him. I cleaned his back first and then put numbing cream on the wounds. I stitched him up and put bandages on them, then turned him on his back slowly. 

He wore just sweatpants an I cleaned his arms and chest as I have him IV wih ibuprofen. Touching his ribs, he winced and I sighed. Fractured or broken ribs, and his other side was bruised. Pulling the curtain, I touched the hem of his pants and looked at him, and he nodded. I took his pants off, and looked at his legs. No bruises, or cuts. That's good. 

" I'm gonna call to get X-rays and an MRI and cat scans for you. We wanna make sure you don't have internal bleeding and what not. I gave you ibuprofen, and if you need anything, ask for Doctor Wolf. I'm Alexander Wolf by the way." 

" Samuel. Samuel O'Riley, you didn't have to help me you know." He looked down and I sat beside him. 

" I used to say the same thing. I was in a relationship with this couple, a guy and his wife. They pushed me to the brink of insanity," I showed him the bandaged wrists and my ribs. 

" This was a month ago, and I recently got cleared. So believe me when I say you are worth helping." 

I had stitched myself up last night after I accidentally opened the stitches on my wrists. My ribs had been bruised and they still hurt like a bitch. I just wanted the pain to stop and not be in it anymore. 

Samuel went through X-rays, and Mri's and not was getting a cat scan. He had three broken ribs on his left aside and a fractured rib on the right side. He had a ACL and miniscus tear, that could easily be repaired. I was just waiting for a cat scan and they finally popped up. No internal bleeding but he did have a tear in his abdominal wall. Another easy repair. 

After his surgery, he woke up and I helped him get comfortable. He looked up at me and smiled a little. I smiled back and sat beside him, unsure of what to say to him. I just finished working and wanted to visit him before I went home. 

" I wanted to check up on you before I went home. Your surgery went well, but you will be off your feet for a while. I'll have you in physical therapy soon but for now you need rest. The night nurses will keep an eye in you and I will come and visit you in the morning." 

That's when he pulled me in and his lips crashed into mine. Kissing him back, I pulled away, smiling. He chuckled softly and soon fell asleep. I smiled as I left waiting till he got better, to do more than just kissing. 


	4. Choking

I went out to dinner and sighed, after my date ditched me. I got chinese food and was waiting, smoking the rest of my cigeratte. I went inside as someone sat down and began to eat. He was big, like one of the people from my 600 pound life. I made a face and began to text my best friend when he began to cough. I looked up as he began to choke on his food. Everyone stared as he choked and he fell out of his seat. Someone screamed as another person called an ambulance. I got my food as the cops began to ask questions but nobody knew what happened. 

I left saying my best friend was watching my kid, (which was true) and the cop waved me away. I made a face and walked away, as I got home telling James about my day. Amison ate his food in front of the tv watching paw patrol. I sighed as the episode finished and I put on a movie. 

I looked at my phone as I saw reports of people dying from choking. What the fuck was going on? 


	5. Blood spill

They sat at the mall as everyone did Christmas shopping. All exits had been locked and the security guards had been caught and shot execution style. They got the signal and got up. They wanted... No, needed blood. They would make it a mass casualty and then kill themselves. They made everyone go on the first floor. There, they started taking phones, wallets, jelwery, anything valuable. Credit cards were maxed out, and cut up. Money was taken, and nobody moved. The whole mall was silent, you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was soon blindfolded, as phones were reset. 

One by one they killed everyone. They slit their throats and the children had their hearts ripped out. After the blood had been spilled, they went shopping. They took what they wanted from clothes to stuffed animals. They stole a car, and began to put the stuff in the car. They stole food and drove home then went went back to the mall to steal more stuff. 

They went to a different mall and did the same thing there. Nobody knew who they were. Where did they come from? Why were they doing this? Nobody know what to do. They stole so much cash, clothes, jewelry and phones and what not. It made the news and the FBI, government, even the CSI were confused. They didn't know what to make of it. 


	6. Possession

My friends and I were bored one night and were tired of watching people drive up and down or streets and screaming at them. It was fun at first but then it got boring after a while. I don't remember who suggested it first but we all agreed to use the oujia board because it was close to Halloween. We lite some candles and we got the board set up and what not. We didn't expect the night to end so horribly. I mean it was just an innocent game between the four of us. We decided to get into contact with an old friend of ours who had passed away violently the year before in the same house I lived in. It was creepy to live there knowing I was living in a house that someone died in. Anyways, all of us decided to play, and we turned the lights off and the front door and slider door was open. 

What happened next made me wanna shit myself right then and there. The lights turned on and off and the doors were slamming shut and opening around the house. My heart was thundering in my chest and everyone else was creeped out. Suddenly I blacked out, and for the next day or two I couldn't remember anything or anyone. When I did wake up, I was on the hospital. My friend and my parents saw I was awake. They were ecstatic, and told me what happened. My friend had a video of the night that we used the oujia board. The doors slamming shut and opened, glass shattering, and my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I spoke in a different language, my body sore and bruised and broken from someone or something tossing me around like a rag doll. 

The priest who had helped with the exorcism came and visited me to. He said I was lucky, since I had to have surgery. I was in a coma for a month and a half missing work. Work understood that I had gotten hurt and allowed it. It scared the shit out of me though, how could something so powerful control a small girl like me? My parents had moved out and the house was cleared from anything that was haunted and found the body in the basement. Which by the way really grossed me out. 


	7. Chains

The chains were rusted from laying on the ground for so long. They were covered in mildew and insects. The whole basement reeked of mildew. It made me grossed out, and scared at the same time. Once a month my dad would buy a ton of chains and what not for the basement for whatever it was he was doing down here. My mom, sister and I had no idea what he was doing nor did we know the extent of it. I was to busy being a teenager my sister was busy working and my mom was constantly working around the house, or being pregnant with another child. 

My dad was a killer but none of us knew, and by killer I mean serial mass murder. Different people of different races, religion, and backgrounds. All with criminal backgrounds. We didn't realize what he was doing until I stumbled upon it one day, because dad needed to take me to cheer practice. Mom was on bed rest and my sister was working. They were all men and women, with families and friends, being tortured slowly. I ran up the stairs, and ran into my room locking the door. I called the sheriffs department, because my best friend's dad worked there. When I explained to him what I saw, he called for back up. My dad at the time was getting supplies, and it scared the crap out of me. I didn't know what else to do. It had gone to the FBI because it was the most horrific case anyone had seen in decades. 

While dad was in jail, mom went and got a divorce. After the trial was over ad the case was closed and the divorce was finalized, mom moved us to a different house under a different alias. We all did, for a fresh start in a different neighborhood. New life where nobody knew us, and where dad wouldn't find us if he ever decided to skip out of prison. I'm still haunted by the basement and have my sister take my laundry down for me because I am so terrified of the basement. 


	8. Impalement

It was an accident you know? We were messing around, shoving each other and playing back and forth. It wasn't suppose to happen, especially not to some kid who just got out of jail. I mean, we were running around, acting like a couple of assholes and not caring who heard us, and then we decided to mess with a construction area. Nobody was around and it was the middle of the night. I mean, what the hell, why not? We didn't care that everyone was sleeping or doing whatever adults do, all we cared about was getting high and drinking our lives away unless something bigger and better came around. I said I wanted to be a rapper and my friend wanted to a famous selling author that gave people hope, encouragement and peace with whatever shit they were going through. They didn't care about us any less than they did about the immigrants or us people. I wanted people to understand how it feels about readjusting outside air. I wanted to get away from everything and eneryone.

We screwed around and we messed around with the equipment except for the machinery. Suddenly my friend decided to climb on top of the roof, high and drunk off his ass and I followed behind to stop him forms doing anything irrational. Of course knowing him, he was gonna act like a stupid moron and walk on the edge. He thought he was funny, dancing and acting like he had no care in the world. I tried pulling him off the ledge but instead he fell an died from a piece of glass through the heart. The stupid dumbass. 

The cops were useless when it came to murders because they couldn't find who ever killed teenagers. Maybe it was a mistake and they had a serial killer on the loose in need of vampires not that I cared anyway. Besides I had nothing to do with the murders or what happened to them, all I knew was whoever got killed was good especially there family be blessed and happy once more. 

Everynight you hoped someone was out there. Someone to protect you instead of killing someone but instead, there is a bunch of people being impaled. For no god damn reason.


	9. Bite

A chuckle fell from his lips as I hung from the ceiling. Well from the wall but not that I was paying attention. He was handsome, young maybe in is early 20's and had hybrid eyes that could suck you in if you weren't careful enough. Yellowish gold mixing with crimson red, making it look like golden strawberries or gold with rubies. His black hair spiked, and he twirled a knife in his hand or maybe it was a cane. I was to nauseated to care. I looked up at him as he got close to me, acting if he was gonna bite me, but pretended to bite me. That fucking asshole. I hoped he rotted in hell but that would give him pleasure. The fucking bastard held me like a I was a dog in a dogpound. Held captive with no food or water and minimal sunlight. He took care of me like a mistreated animal, and he laughed softly. Where I was being held I couldn't tell you. 

The room I was in smelt of metallic and piss and shit. Which wasn't a sutiable place to live in with a bunch of other humans who either spoke another language or were to afraid to speak. I couldn't understand why people where disappearing until this craze maniac who calls himself the werevamp or whatever you wanna call him. He picked me, out of all the girls in the room, he picked me. What was it about me that he liked so damn much? Probably going through very girl's mind, when they saw him and he chose them. 

In another room, it was a bed, with fresh linen sheets and it reminded me of a royal bed for the princes an stuff to sleep on, with a canopy and everything. I watched him as I was brought to a seperate room than him to be bathed. I smelt horrible and I looked worse than I appeared. After being washed and scented, I was shoved into the room wearing a red tank top and black shorts. He watched me, and walked towards me and smelt me as I shyly backed away, this was not what I wanted not expected.

What I do remember us waking up in a pile of blood. Blood everywhere, and I sat up. Bodies laid on the ground, And I sighed softly. Getting up, I looked at myself and made a face, everyone was dead, their throats ripped out and hearts eaten. Smiling softy, a gun shot rippled through me, and I ended up on the ground, a smile on my face. I got up again and saw the police and what not and crouched low to the ground. 


	10. Kidnapped

It was suppose to be a normal day for me and yet here I am. Bound and gagged to a wooden chair, being beaten for a crime my sister had committed against her rival gang. When I tried telling them I wasn't my sister they slapped me harder than before and one of them found my phone. They scrolled through my phone an found a picture of the two of us. They finally noticed the difference in us an yet they kept me all tied up. Stupid pig headed bastards. They wanted revenge for what my sister had done to them. They didn't care how they did it. 

When they did find her, one of the boys had finished raping me and tossed me on the floor. I was bruised, and bloodied and my whole body ached. They kept drugging me and kept me starving and hungry. They wanted me to pay for my sisters mistakes in the past. I was a useless object to them. One of them would sometimes sneak me in food and water and kept my phone safe. I didn't know where I was though, somewhere in the city maybe. I couldn't tell, because it was unfamiliar to me. 

They had finally found my sister and made her watch while they attacked me in ways I didn't even know was possible. I was defenseless against them. Threats of them killing me were whispered in my ear if I was to ever attack them or do anything that was out of line. Throwing up blood on the floor, they drugged me and tossed me away as screams emitted from my sister filled the air. When I woke up, I couldn't remember where I was, and what day it was. The lights blinded me and I closed my eyes again, and I felt something attacked to my wrists and ankles. I freaked out, begging for the restraints to come off. One of the nurses came over and took them off, giving me a sedative to calm down. A while later I woke up, a detective my bedside and smiled down at me. Two female detectives were by my side and I sat up with the help of one of them. My body ached and the room was spinning. Reaching for the bucket, I threw up. I leaned back, tired and still waking up. 

Let me explain how and why I was kidnapped. My sister was a leader of a gang our mother didn't approve of. She had beef with the rival gang and went to war with them. In the mist of it all, she had killed some of their family. As a result, they decided to kidnap me after work one day. I disappeared into thin air and was never to be seen again. They tortured and tormented me, and hurt me. Four broken ribs, both arms broken and both knees shattered, and two broken ankles and legs later, with a collapsed lung I was hospitalized and put into a medically indused coma. I told the detectives everything I knew and was tired after finally answering their questions. 

In the end, I had survived but was diagnosed with PTSD and was reminded constantly of the brutality I had went through. My sister died in the end because of her mistakes. 


	11. Bondage/Tied up

She sat on the floor of the cement basement, tied to the floor, drugged and sleeping. Other girls surrounded her, under the same kind of drug induced coma and chained to the floor, not sure of what to make of the situation. Everyone upstairs was having fun, the boss keeping an eye on everyone to make sure there was no funny business.

He was the big boss of some mob or gang or whatever and her boyfriend had fucked up, and until he owned up to it, he would be held hostage. She was afraid of him and what he might do to her if and when she spoke up. She was working one minute and the next here she was. He had beat her and brutalized her in front of the gang. She was quiet and when she was fed, she ate quietly and couldn't even look at him. 

Soon everyone upstairs was screaming and running from whatever it was that threatened them. She stayed put in fear of her life, and she was soon blinded by light. It was the boss or maybe it wasn't. He grabbed her and pulled her towards the outside and pointed a gun at her head. A warning shot fired in the air as his grip tightened around her throat. She was still tied up and blindfolded but the fear was thick in the air. There was no way she was going down with a fight. 

She ached all over, and heard police cars everywhere. She was tired and trying hard to fight for her life but it was hard. Harder than anyone ever thought it to be. How in the fucking fuck did people do this in the movies and television? Stay so damn calm and act like nothing was wrong? She was scared shitless and she looked like complete shit. She felt like fucking shit too but that never stopped anyone from doing whatever the fuck it was they were doing. 

She and the prisoners were bounded and blindfolded and led out into a vehicle before the police could help them escape. They were huddling together for warmth in hopes of a better and safer environment then the one they were stuck in. They felt like pigs in the slaughter house, just waiting for their execution just wishing they didn't know. They were also scared and dirty and tired and broken. They submitted themselves to the leader in hopes they wouldn't get punished. Occasion they did for talking back or speaking without permission. They weren't cared for as well as anyone. The pain she felt had numbed her since the day she arrived and was tortured into submission. It took them a while but she was hesitant since she arrived here. Wherever here was to be exact.


	12. Doll

It was a simple doll really. A porcelain doll, dressed in a wedding dress, wearing a veil and a pearl necklace and earrings. I thought it was creepy looking but my husband thought it was the pretty. We got it and we didn't know what would go wrong. I mean it was just a simply doll right? 

The days leading after the purchase of the doll was filled with Christmas decoration and Christmas shopping. We payed no mind to the doll but sometimes it was the small things that I noticed. The doll being in a different position than I left it in or the doll would be in a different spot completely. Suddenly, it turned into the two of us having bruises or marks that weren't there before. The day we went to return it, we were hit head on by a distracted driver. The doll in the back seat, suddenly broken, laying on the side of the road with this weird smile on its face. My husband, whom had seen the doll, was in the ICU while I ended up owning a room for a while. The doll ended up in my room, and into the hands of a psychic whom investigated the paranormal. At first I was skeptical, anybody would be if they had to deal with someone whom was different. Especially with the ability to see beyond the living realm. What she told me shocked and gave me the chills. 

A malicious woman before me had owned the doll and practiced dark magic. She was also apart of the top ten most wanted because of the crimes she had committed. What chilled me to the bone was that she was haunting my husband and I and wanted to do us harm because we were a happy couple. She also told me I was expecting twins, both girls. I hadn't even told my husband about the pregnancy yet because I hadn't found out about it until that day. 


	13. Teeth

It was suppose to be a simple camping trip. They wanted to get together for one last camping trip before going their seperate ways. The two couples had passed this homeless woman, and made fun of her. She wasn't the prettiest woman but she wasn't the ugliest woman either. Underneath the dirty clothes, and the cloak was a wicken who believed in both good and bad magic. She had learn vexes to harm those who harmed her. She cursed all of them, except for the brunette woman who had given her something to drink and to eat. 

"I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing. If you like, I can call someone for you. Maybe a shelter or your family?" She was kind and abided by her mother's morals, which was be faithful to your partner and help those in need amongst other things. 

The woman gave her many thanks and told her not to worry about it. She went to her house and stayed until she was up on her feet again and was in her own place. She had cursed the rest to have teeth not just in their mouths but everywhere else on their body, and thanked the brunetted who had helped her. 

As time went on the two boys and girl soon felt ill. They had gone to the hospital and fell under quarantine until the doctors could figure out what was wrong with them. Random teeth were growing on their body, causing them agonizing pain. They vomited up blood and had fevers of 101.5 degrees. They soon fell more ill when they began having seizures and black outs with violent tempers. Nobody could figure out what was wrong with them. 

It soon became a wide spread disease when more patients with similar symptoms came in with the random teeth upon their body and violent tempers and black outs, and it was like someone wanted to cause harm to those whom saw the woman. Nobody knew who she was not where she came from. Doctors were confused as all hell, as people fell violently ill. 

As quickly as it started, it quickly Xander to an end. The woman had appeared with out a trace and she disappeared with out a trace. Like she was something read only in fairy tales or legends to make kids behave and what not. Whom she was or where she came from, nobody knew. 


	14. Blood bath

It was close to midnight and she had quietly picked up the girls whom were virgins from their houses. It was 1932, and nobody expected a thing. The girls aged from nineteen to as young as nine. Each one not yet touched by the wonders of boys and sex and love and all that. Each one lured by the promises of riches and new dresses and what not. They all followed in willingness and thrown in the dungeon of the manor. The woman had found that she was becoming younger with the help of virgin blood. She herself was only in her twenties but seemed to be rapidly aging. The grey hairs, the wrinkles, the sagging stomach of a whore. Life wasn't getting getting any easier and everyone was slowly easing out of the witch trial saga. She kept herself hidden away in the shadows, with promises upon her lips like venom from a snake. She was poisonous in her own way, promising a better life for the daughters of those who could afford her prices. 

She lived alone in the meadow, close to the woods and river. She was a private woman who practiced dark arts and was very mysterious. Where she came from or whom she was nobody knew. She was not one from the city nor country life and she was the talk of the town once in a while. 

Every night she say in a tub, filled with the blood of virgins and tortured the girls little by little. She would hurt them to the point where they would lose their voice from the screaming. She slowly caused panic and chaos. The town was in fear of their daughters. As soon as she appeared she disappeared. The entire house looked like a slaughter house. Girls hanging from various positions, the house looking like a blood bath. She had practically caused more chaos than anyone anticipated. She destroyed the city with her magic, tearing everyone piece by piece, limp by limp. She was getting her revenge for what they had done to her many years ago. She was out for blood like a shark in blood infested waters and she wouldn't go down without a fight. 


	15. Drown

It was a mysterious case for the police and FBI. They had all drowned in the same way, at the same time on the same day, every month. Each one had drowned in open water, on the fourth at midnight. Like the water was calling them, and their bodies drained of blood. All of them hogged tied, their faces in terror. What was going on? Nobody could figure out what was going on. 

It was only the guys who had been having affairs on their wives, or fiancées or their girlfriends. Why they were drowning an being hogged tied was still a mystery. What was happening? It slowly grew to people who were cheating on each other or had done someone wrong. The same circumstances everytime. The towns grew more panicked and nervous an anxious wanting answers.

The case finally grew cold and every town had a wide spread curfew and rules about going outside and what not. What was going on in every town was mysterious and mind boggling for everyone. As if the world was coming to an end. Finally there was a break in the case, it was a very disturbed person. Not just any person but a cop. The cop had gone town to town, with the help of a very malicious witch and tore the world apart. Everyone was relieved when they had gotten some relief, from the evil people who had done them wrong and tore everyone apart. 


	16. Guns

Guns were displayed amongst the walls of the mansion. She never really been in this part of the mansion due to her being a latina. She worked late every night to support her kids then worked the streets. Her boss knew what she did outside these walls and yet they didn't care. As long as the house was taken care of and the kids were happy and well fed. She protected the kids as if they were her own kids. She wasnt crazy about the parents. She had dealt with the abuse and the beatings. 

Why was she in the room with the guns? She didn't have an answer for that or maybe she did but couldn't explain it. What the fuck is she thinking, wanting to kill the parents and steal the kids and pack their bags and run away under new identities and everything. She was exhausted from being ridiculed and trying to prove her innocence. The police always pulled her over with the kids in the car. She hated the pigs anyway. And not the ones who were kept as pets and killed for meat and stuff but the humans. 

She had picked up the kids from school and was going under the speed limit and the cop pulled her over. She pulled out her registration, her proof of insurance and ID along with her green card information and her kids information. When the cop walked up, she gave him the paper work, her hands on the steering wheel the whole time, her kids quiet as a mouse. She was white as a ghost, wanting to be released from the car an into her husband's arms and she wished this life wasn't so terrible. 

One day she had enough, she grabbed some guns and decided to take her feelings out on a building filled with cops. Every single one of them was either killed or injured and she honestly didn't care. She was tired of feeling useless and out of sorts. Bodies laid on the ground, crimson colored liquid sprayed on the walls and floor. The bodies of the injured became tortured. Kidnapped and killed one by one on live video, as everyone watched as police watched in horror, grilled by this new serial killer. 


	17. Gorged eyes

It was unexpected. The girl was found on the side of the road, murdered. Well not exactly murdered but almost. She had been tortured and raped and had her eyes gorged out. She had blood every where on her body, the police dumbfounded. Similar cases had been reported on the exact same day at the exact same time every 2 months every year. What she spoke of sounded crazy, almost unhuman. But what if it was true? A sadistic scientist who lost his mind who's family has lived on for generations. 

The legend was a scientist was in love with a woman whom loved him back. She lost her mind and passed away and the scientist became sadistic. The scientist was so devastated by grief and hid away in his lair for years and was never to be seen again. Or to be heard from again. The woman who had passed away had married the scientist and they could never have children biologically. The wife that lost her mind was said to hve an illness that helped her lose her mind and made her pass quickly. As time went on, the scientist chose victims that resembles his wife, and taking various body parts every two months on the same day of every year. 

The girl was never be able to see again and was traumatized and never spoke again. The other victims went the same way, never heard from again or lost their minds. They lost various body parts from arms to their heads most of them dead from blood loss. He was also crazier than before and slowly created his perfect creations like the Frankenstein. 


	18. Open head wound

She sat on the end of the bed in the hospital, with blood pooling down her face. She was non verbal... Well not non verbal just didn't wanna speak... She had an axe wound in her head and another gash at the back of her head. How she was living nobody knew. All anyone knew was that she came in like this and nobody could get any information out of her. She was covered in blood, and dirt and god knows what else. She had came out of nowhere and was almost hit by a car. She started laughing and acting like it was nothing. The small axe embedded in her head was lose enough in her head and she stared at the doctor while she took it out. Blood squirting everywhere

She had came out of nowhere when she came into the hospital. Her feet bare and her clothes torn. She had nowhere else to go, her belongings all in two or three trash bags, mostly filled with clothes. She had been expelled from school and she was a drifter. She was a loner and crazy as fuck. Not the hurt anyone or herself crazy, just out of it, her brain not processing the trauma she had been through. What she was, or who she was, nobody knew that either. 

Yet here she sat, blood gushing from her head as she laughed and cried. Begging for help and was soon sedated. They cleaned her up and took care of her, but the memories from her trauma still locked in her head. 


	19. Clowns

The cannibal clowns had came to town and never left. All those who visited were never to be seen again. The maniac laughs that filled the air, were haunting and they taunted those who came through. The torture they had put those who came to visit was deadly. They made them believe that they were alone, making them reveal their deadliest secrets and haunting memories of their past lives. The psychological torture was annoying music played over and over, with slide shows of crimes that became cold cases. Every single person lost their minds, either becoming one of the clowns or buried in shallow graves, their hearts ripped out while they were alive, their intestines gutted out like a pig in a slaughter house. 

The police, CSI, SWAT and whoever else were available were never able to catch them because they would disappear and never heard from again, each town worse than the last. The cannobilistic clowns showed no mercy to those who came to visit each generation the same with different tricks up their sleeves. They were deadly monsters, feared by all those who visited the deadly carnival that appeared. They were deadly, psycho serial killers and rapists and the owner was rumored to be immortal. 


	20. Stitching

Her stitching was precise and neat. Each one clean and better than the last. She loved the way the skins of her victims went together, the color of skins fitting together, the ligaments each fitting each other. They all looked alive and yet they weren't but that was the price her victims payed for not loving her. She would drug them and drag them home and slowly tortured them. She played with their minds making the next one worse than the last. Then she would kill them little by little and make it look like someone else did it, making them fall for the crimes. She was sadistic like that but who can blame her. She was brought up that way. Look and act innocent and be a wonderful housewife and be a murderous mistress at night. 

Nobody suspected a thing especially not from her. Nobody seemed to notice that it was her either because she was precise in her work. She was quick but made her work look wonderful and neat. She hated messes so she would clean each mess up and leave the bodies for the cops to find, each photo taken and piled away from prying eyes. Everyone assumed it was a serial killer who was a woman and yet they were all confused. Why would a woman do the killings and if she did do them, why would she attack all these people? 


End file.
